List of Slots
This is a complete list of Slots in Cyberairlines used as airports Africa There are 49 Airports in 31 Countries in Africa most of which are not busy. The Busiest airports in Africa are based in South Africa and Egypt. Eastern Africa *'Ethiopia ' **Addis Ababa - Bole International Airport *'Kenya ' **Nairobi - Jomo Kenyatta International Airport *'Madagascar ' **Antananarivo - Ivato Airport *'Malawi ' **Lilongwe - Lilongwe International Airport *'Rwanda ' **Kigali - Kigali International Airport *'Somalia ' **Mogadishu - Aden-Adde International Airport *'Zambia' **Lusaka - Lusaka International Airport *'Zimbabwe' **Bulowayo Middle Africa *'Angola ' **Luanda - Quatro de Fevereiro Airport *'Cameroon ' **Douala - Douala International Airport *'Central African Republic ' **Bangui - Bangui M’Poko International Airport *'Chad ' **N Djamena - N'Djamena International Airport *'Congo ' **Kananga - Kananga Airport **Kinshasa - N'djili Airport *'Equatorial Guinea ' **Bata - Bata Airport North Africa *'Algeria ' **Algiers - Houari Boumediene International Airport **Annaba - Rabah Bitat Airport **Bechar - Ali Lotfi Airport **Oran - Oran Es Sénia Airport *'Egypt ' **Cairo - Cairo International Airport *'Libya ' **Benghazi - Benina International Airport **Tripoli - Tripoli International Airport *'Morocco ' **Agadir - Agadir - Al Massira Airport **Casablanca - Mohammed V International Airport **Laayoune - Hassan I Airport **Marrakech - Marrakech-Menara Airport **Rabat - Rabat-Salé Airport *'Sudan ' **Khartoum - Khartoum International Airport *'Tunisia ' **Tunis - Tunis-Carthage International Airport South Africa *'Botswana' **Francistown - Francistown Airport **Gaborone - Sir Seretse Khama International Airport **Maun - Maun Airport *'Namibia ' **Windhoek - Windhoek Hosea Kutako International Airport *'South Africa ' **Cape Town - Cape Town International Airport **Durban - Durban International Airport **Johannesburg - OR Tambo International Airport **Port Elizabeth - Port Elizabeth Airport West Africa *'Ghana ' **Accra - Kotoka International Airport **Kumasi - Kumasi Airport *'Liberia ' **Monrovia - Spriggs Payne Airport *'Mali ' **Bamako - Senou International Airport *'Mauritania ' **Atar - Atar International Airport **Nouakchott - Nouakchott International Airport *'Niger ' **Zinder - Zinder Airport *'Nigeria ' **Abuja - Nnamdi Azikwe International Airport **Lagos - Murtala Muhammed International Airport *'Senegal ' **Kagar Asia Central Asia *'Kazakhstan ' **Astana - Astana International Airport *'Tajikistan ' **Dushanbe - Dushanbe Airport *'Turkmenistan ' **Ashgabat - Ashgabat Airport East Asia *'China' (People's Republic) **Beijing - Beijing Capital International Airport **Chengdu - Chengdu Shuangliu International Airport **Guangzhou - Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport **Kunming - Kunming Wujiaba International Airport **Lhasa - Lhasa Gonggar Airport **Nanning - Nanning Wuxu International Airport **Shanghai - Shanghai Pudong International Airport **Shenzen - Shenzen Bao'an International Airport **Xiamen - Xiamen Gaogi International Airport *'Hong Kong ' **Hong Kong - Chep Lap Kok International Airport *'Japan' **Nagasaki - Nagasaki Airport **Nagoya - Chubu Centrair International Airport **Okinawa - Naha Airport **Osaka - Osaka International Airport **Tokyo - Narita International Airport *'Macau' **Macau - Macau International Airport *'Mongolia ' **Ulaanbaatar *'North Korea' **Pyongyang - Sunan International Airport *'South Korea ' **Seoul - Incheon International Airport North Asia *'Russia' **Novosibirsk - Tolmachevo Airport **Vladivostok - Vladivostok International Airport **Yakutsk - Yakutsk Airport **Yekanterinburg - Koltsovo Airport South Asia *'Afghanistan' **Kabul - Kabul International Airport **Kandahar - Kandahar International Airport *'Bangladesh' **Dhaka - Zia International Airport *'India ' **Chennai - Chennai International Airport **Goa - Dabolim Airport **Mumbai - Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport **New Delhi - Indira Gandhi International Airport *'Nepal ' **Kathmandu - Tribhuvan International Airport *'Pakistan ' **Karachi - Jinnah International Airport **Lahore - Alama Iqbal International Airport *'Sri Lanka ' **Colombo - Bandaranaike International Airport Southeast Asia *'Cambodia' **Phnom Penh - Phnom Penh International Airport *'East Timor ' **Dili - Presidente Nicolau Lobato International Airport *'Indonesia ' **Bali - Ngurah Rai International Airport **Jakarta - Soekarno Hatta International Airport **Medan - Polonia International Airport **Palembang - Sultan Mahmud Badaruddin II Airport *'Malaysia' **Kuala Lumpur - Kuala Lumpur International Airport *'Philippines' **Bacolod - Bacolod-Silay Airport **Cebu - Mactan-Cebu International Airport **Dipolog - Dipolog Airport **Laoag - Laoag International Airport **Manila - Ninoy Aquino International Airport *'Singapore' **Singapore - Changi International Airport *'Thailand ' **Bangkok - Suvarnabhumi International Airport **Chiang Mai - Chiang Mai International Airport **Phuket - Phuket International Airport *'Vietnam ' **Hanoi *** Hanoi - Gia Lam Airbas *** Hanoi ''- Noi Bai International Airport **Ho Chi Minh City - Ton San Nhat International Airport Western Asia *'Bahrain ' **Manama - Manama International Airport *'Cyprus''' **Nicosia - Niscosia International Airport *'Georgia ' **Tblisi - Tblisi International Airport *'Iran' **Tehran - Tehran Imam Khomeini International Airport *'Israel' **Tel Aviv - Ben Gurion International Airport *'Iraq ' **Baghdad - Baghdad International Airport **Mosul - Mosul International Airport *'Jordan' **Amman - Queen Alia International Airport *'Kuwait ' **Kuwait - Kuwait International Airpot *'Lebanon ' **Beirut - Beirut Rafic Hariri International Airport *'Oman ' **Muscat - Muscat International Airport *'Qatar ' **Doha - Doha International Airport *'Saudi Arabia' **Jeddah - King Abdulaziz International Airport **Riyadh - King Khalid International Airport *'Turkey' **Anatalya - Anatalya Airport **Istanbul - Ataturk International Airport *'United Arab Emirates ' **Abu Dhabi - Abu Dhabi International Airport **Dubai - Dubai International Airport *'Yemen ' **Sana'a - Sana'a International Airport Europe Eastern Europe Oceania The busiest Airports in Oceania are Perth, Sydney *'American Samoa ' **Pago Pago - Pago Pago International Airport *'Australia ' **Adelaide **Albany **Alice Springs **Brisbane **Broome **Canberra **Darwin **Geraldton **Kalgoorlie **Melbourne **Perth **Port Hedland **Sydney **Whyalla *'Cook Islands ' **Rarotonga *'Fiji ' **Nadi *'French Polynesia ' **Bora Bora *'Guam ' **Tamuning *'New Zealand ' **Auckland **Christchurch **Dunedin **Hamilton **Hastings **Nelson **New Plymouth **Wellington *'Papua New Guinea ' **Port Moresby Category:Airports Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:South America Category:Africa Category:Oceania